


First

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Rose found Loki after he fell from the Rainbow Bridge to Earth at the end of Thor, while she is trapped in Pete’s World trying to find a way back to the Doctor. Rather than taking him to Torchwood to be experimented on, she brings him back to her flat to rehabilitate him. This is set after he has been living with her for a while.</p><p>Prequel to Sentiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

It happened too quickly for him to think about it; if he had, he would have stopped himself. As soon as it ended, part of him wished he had. He wasn’t good enough for her. He wasn’t good enough for anyone. He berated himself as she ran from the room, watching her as she went, his guilt growing with each step she took; but a warm place in his chest pulsed softly.

 

She’d come home from work in a mood, slamming her bag down on the kitchen table so forcefully that it fell on its side, the contents exploding all over the floor. He heard her curse all the way from his seat in the living room. He knew by now to just leave her alone; he’d learned the hard way not to make it worse. They were both so stubborn; get them both angry and they could fight for hours. So they’d learned to limit their anger around each other; if one was upset, the other would keep quiet.

It was this agreement that kept Loki in his seat on the couch rather than in the kitchen, helping her pick up the spilled contents of her purse. He listened to her picking up, mumbling angrily under her breath, his unread book open on his lap. As he heard her enter the room, he quickly turned his attention back to the book, trying to look as innocent as possible.

She plopped down next to him on the couch, sighing loudly. He kept his eyes on the book, though he was intensely aware of her presence, as he always was. She sighed again, pointedly this time. He peeked at her, turning quickly back to his book when he saw her looking at him. She sighed once more, and he closed the book, turning towards her fully.

“Bad day, Rose?” he asked cautiously.

“Thought you’d never ask,” she said. “Everything’s gone wonky at work. I thought I’d get all of today to work on the cannon, maybe try ‘n get past that one problem I’ve been having, but no, some crazy alien has to try to kill everyone—“ Loki inhaled sharply.

“Oh, no, Loki, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just… I’m so tired. I’ve been working so hard on the can—everything, and I’m just tired. I’m sorry.” She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up at him, giving him what he called privately Hund eyes (what he’d learned in Midgardian slang was called puppy-dog eyes, as silly as that sounded to him).

It was then that it happened. Without thought, or any planning for consequences, he leaned down, and to her surprise, and his own, pressed his lips to hers.

Rose stiffened, and he began to pull back, completely terrified of her reaction, but before he could, her eyes closed and she began to softly kiss him back. It was a gentle kiss, soft and slow, both of them cautious as they moved against each other. Loki slowly reached up one hand and placed it on her face; at this, she sighed, her mouth opening against his…

Suddenly she stopped, wrenching herself away from him. He stared at her, his face frozen, as she stood up quickly, her eyes filling with tears, her hand flying over her mouth. She looked at him, their eyes locking for a moment, and then she ran from the room.

He stayed there for a while, just sitting there motionless. His mind raced, rebuking himself, feeling angry and guilty for what he had done. But just beneath that, a tiny beam of happiness shone, one he hadn’t felt in a long, long time.


End file.
